


Картоха

by EliLynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: Кагеяма и Хината каждый вечер спорят из-за ерунды. А могли бы заниматься чем-нибудь куда более приятным.





	

Их эпичная ссора зародилась из обычной вечерней перепалки. Перепалки были чем-то обязательным, навроде совместных тренировок. Поперекидываешься ядовитыми словами, как мячом через сетку, и чувствуешь себя немного лучше. Напряжение, накопленное за день в школе, пропадает.   
Начинались их перепалки неизменно с какой-то ерунды, вот и в тот приснопамятный раз они всего лишь разглядывали совместные фотографии, сделанные в спортзале. Фотографии были безыдейными, призванными продемонстрировать всю степень их усталости.   
Хината, пока их снимали, кривлялся как мог. Высовывал язык, затягивал на шее воображаемую петлю, делал вид, что обезумел, и рвался перегрызть горло Кагеямы.   
Кагеяма... стоял. И сидел. И снова стоял, а кроме того изредка сидел. Выражение его лица от снимка к снимку совершенно не менялось, оставаясь постным, как каша без молока.   
К чему и решил придраться Хината.   
— Кагеяма, когда же ты научишься делать лицо попроще! — воскликнул он, просмотрев все имевшиеся снимки.   
— Чем тебе мое лицо не угодило?   
— Злобное оно! Напыщенное и злобное.   
— Это лучше, чем твое, простое, похожее на картоху, — не остался в долгу задетый Кагеяма.   
— Что плохого в картохах? Картошка - всему голова!  
— Она приедается, если ешь ее каждый день.   
— Ах во-от как ты заговорил! Аристократ нашелся.   
— Это ты первым на мое лицо стал наезжать, между прочим!   
— Ну и иди ешь другие лица, — вдруг выдал Хината, выводя беседу на новый виток безумия.   
— Не ем я лица! — немного ошарашенно возразил Кагеяма.   
— Все ты врешь. Уже успел проколоться, коварный пожиратель лиц! — Сказав это, Хината отпрыгнул от него, как будто и в самом деле опасался, что Кагеяма сейчас начнет вгрызаться в его лицо.   
_Что за абсурд!_  
Тем не менее, Кагеяма был подхвачен волной этого бреда.   
— Будь я пожирателем лиц, твое съел бы первым. Тогда ты не смог бы жаловаться на мое.   
— А то, — самодовольно сказал Хината. — Оно же вкуснецкое. Как картоха.   
— Пффф, — рассерженно зафырчал Кагеяма, возмущенный тем, что поддался на простенькую провокацию и теперь вновь вынужден отрицать сомнительную прелесть картошки. — Картоха - далеко не самое вкусное блюдо.   
— Много ты понимаешь в картохах.   
— Я их ел. Суши повкуснее будут.   
— Но суши нельзя питаться постоянно. А картохой можно.   
— В голодные годы! Чего ты так себя рекламируешь? — устав парировать, перешел в нападение Кагеяма. — Хочешь быть сожранным?   
— Я защищаю честь картох! И своего несравненного лица!   
Хината буквально раздулся от гордости, из-за чего его лицо стало напоминать скорее луну, а не пресловутую картошку.   
— Несравненное, как же, как же. Мое, значит, злобное, а твое лучше всех. Оно у тебя пятнистое!   
— Это веснушки, а ты балда! Дурацкий Кагеяма, — проворчал Хината себе под нос, заметно сбавив обороты.   
Кагеяма почувствовал, что наконец нашел его больное место, и решил, что должен продолжать давить на него.   
— Не все являются фанатами веснушек, между прочим.   
— Это твои проблемы, если ты не фанат! Я сам фанат своих веснушек, вот! — из последних сил держал оборону раскрасневшийся (веснушки стали только заметнее) Хината.   
— Вот и фанатей в одиночестве, а я к твоим пятнам даже притрагиваться никогда не стал бы, — сработал на добивание Кагеяма.   
После чего сразу стало ясно, что дружеской перепалки у них не вышло - вместо этого получился сильный скандал. Прошептав что-то похожее на "пошел к черту" Хината шмыгнул носом и бросился прочь. Что-то, а бегать и прыгать он умел очень быстро. Кагеяма даже не попробовал его догнать, понимал, что извиняться сейчас было бы бесполезно. Глядя вслед удаляющейся рыжей макушке, он ощутил первый приступ стыда. Одно дело - безобидные подколки, и совсем другое - намеренные оскорбления. И из-за чего, из-за глупой шутки про картошку! Вышло так, будто он стрельнул из пушки по воробьям. По одному. И не воробью, а фенеку, если уж выбирать сравнительные эпитеты. По рыжему безобидному фенеку, который сбежал, поджав хвост, чтобы не расплакаться в присутствии обидчика.   
Кагеяме той ночью сложно было уснуть, стыд никак не желал оставить в покое. Ведь про веснушки Кагеяма, на самом деле, вспомнил только потому, что часто о них думал. Думал далеко не в отрицательном ключе, надо заметить. Веснушки на лице Хинаты ему хотелось трогать. Они действовали на Кагеяму примерно как же, как луч света из лазерной указки воздействует на кошку. Хотелось прикоснуться к ним и убедиться в том, что они настоящие. Вот только вряд ли обиженный Хината разрешил бы ему нечто подобное.   
_Неужели он и правда считает мое лицо злым? Или тоже просто желал позлить и переборщил?_  
Кагеяма понимал, что какими бы ни были мотивы Хинаты, не он перегнул палку в разговоре.   
Поэтому Кагеяма совсем даже не удивился, когда на следующий день выяснилось, что Хината его игнорирует. В школу они ехали по отдельности, в столовой Хината (наверняка намеренно положивший себе на тарелку кучу картошки) отсел за дальний столик, а во время общей вечерней тренировки принимал пасы Кагеямы с таким видом, будто ему было противно прикасаться к мячу после того, как тот побывал в руках у товарища по команде.   
Спустя полчаса эдакого беспредела Кагеяма намеренно запустил мячом в самого Хинату. Он надеялся вызвать Хинату на новый скандал, потому что когда Хината кричал и негодующе подпрыгивал на одном месте, с ним еще был шанс помириться, а вот когда он ходил с мрачным видом и упорно молчал, Кагеяма терялся и не знал, что ему делать. Ходить с мрачным видом и молчать должно было быть позволено только ему.   
Трюк с мячом не сработал от слова "совсем". Вместо того, чтобы начать возмущаться, Хината потер ушибленное плечо и направился прямиком к выходу из зала, ни разу не посмотрев в сторону Кагеямы и не обращая внимания на изумленные взгляды остальных игроков.   
Обеспокоенный его странным поведением, Сугавара бросился было следом, но на полпути развернулся и подошел к Кагеяме. Вот что значит отличный нюх на источники проблем.   
— Что между вами происходит? — спросил он строго. В типичном стиле "ваша мама Сугавара отлично знает, что вы напроказничали".   
— Поссорились немного. Ерунда это, — неохотно отозвался Кагеяма. Заранее было ясно, кого обвинит Сугавара, если пересказать ему историю целиком.   
— Немного? Хината весь день ходит сам не свой, значит, ты сильно его обидел.   
— Как обидел, так и заслужу прощение.   
— Кидая в него мячи? Это не сработает, Кагеяма. Вам нужно поговорить.   
— Если бы он хотел со мной разговаривать! — досадливо возразил Кагеяма.   
— А ты пробовал перед ним извиниться? — проницательно осведомился Сугавара.   
Крыть было нечем.   
— ...Ладно, я понял, куда ты клонишь.   
— Точно понял? — не сводил с него глаз Сугавара. — Отсюда до стоянки с велосипедами идти всего пять минут...   
Кагеяма сорвался с места как заправский спринтер, что послужило наилучшим доказательством его понятливости. Сугавара проследил за ним до двери. Теперь успокаивать тренера нужно было уже из-за двух пропавших игроков, но Суга считал, что здоровая атмосфера в (семье) команде должна цениться намного выше, чем загубленная тренировка.   
О том, что он будет говорить, когда догонит Хинату, Кагеяма в тот момент не думал. Напрасно, ведь несмотря на то, что он мастерски умел шипеть, негодовать, возмущаться, отпускать язвительные комментарии и прицельно плеваться ядом, разговоры о собственных чувствах были для него сродни тяжелому экзамену.   
Ладно хоть в другом ему повезло. Расстроенный Хината домой не спешил, шел по дорожке, понурив голову, и пинал подворачивающиеся под ноги мелкие камешки, и догнать его смог бы и пятилетний ребенок.   
Почти сделав это, Кагеяма резко сбавил шаг.   
— Извини, — буркнул он тихо, не дожидаясь, пока Хината услышит его тяжелое дыхание и обернется.   
— А?   
— Извини, — повторил Кагеяма чуточку громче.   
— Чего "извини"? — расстроенно промолвил Хината, глядя по-прежнему куда-то вдаль, а не на плетущегося позади Кагеяму.   
— Извини, что я наговорил тебе гадостей про картохи, — сумел выдавить из себя Кагеяма. Чувство у него при этом было такое, будто он протянул Хинате нож и задрал майку на груди, показывая, куда надо ударить.  
— Чего это ты вдруг подобрел резко? — не проникся Хината.   
— Без тебя грустно, — сказал Кагеяма. Острие ножа в его воображении уже было приставлено к сердцу.   
— Надо же, — недоверчиво произнес Хината. — А как же быть с моими страшными пятнами?   
— Это не страшные пятна. На самом деле они выглядят... неплохо.   
На более высокую оценку чужих веснушек Кагеяма расщедриться не смог. Слишком много искренности для одного разговора.   
— Они тебе не нравятся, — Хината все-таки повернулся к нему и печально посмотрел в глаза. — Перестань, я это понял. Они никому не нравятся, меня из-за них дразнили в младшей школе.   
— Нет! Мне они правда нравятся, я вчера по глупости сказал, что нет.   
— Не надо, — убито произнес Хината, совсем не поверив его словам, — я привык. Тебе раньше надо было сказать, что ты о них думаешь.   
— Но они мне нравятся! — со всей искренностью воскликнул Кагеяма. — Они такие яркие, солнечные.   
— Зачем же ты тогда говорил, что они некрасивые?   
— Хотел тебя в ответ обидеть и больше ничего. Мне было неприятно, когда ты сказал, что у меня лицо злобное.   
— Оно... не злобное, — теперь настала очередь Хинаты возмещать нанесенный ущерб, — оно хмурое. Ты бы лучше улыбался. Я уверен, что ты это умеешь и что тебе пойдет.   
Кагеяма кисло улыбнулся.   
— Неа. Даже маме моя улыбка не по душе.   
— А ты улыбнись так, как будто случилось что-то по-настоящему радостное, — посоветовал Хината и улыбнулся первым, подавая пример.   
— Для этого мне нужно кое-что сделать.   
Набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, Кагеяма схватил Хинату за руку. Нерешительно, едва касаясь его пальцев. Если бы "фенек" не улыбнулся, Кагеяма вовсе не решился бы это сделать. Но он улыбался. И сам говорил о гипотетическом счастье для Кагеямы.   
Хината посмотрел на него удивленно, но руку не отнял.   
— И чего дальше? Что моя рука может сделать?   
Будь они на несколько лет старше, у Кагеямы сразу возникла бы масса идей, что именно может сделать рука Хинаты, если направить ее в нужном направлении, но до этого оставалось много времени.   
Пока что гормонам Кагеямы было достаточно того, что чудесный рыжик-фенек позволял прикасаться к себе и поглаживать по руке. Тоже, между прочим, покрытой веснушками.   
— Н-ничего особенного. Мне приятно за нее держаться, от этого хочется улыбаться, — выпалил Кагеяма, покраснев.   
— Ой. Правда?   
— Правда, — подтвердил Кагеяма и немедля смущенно улыбнулся.   
Хината аж на цыпочки встал, чтобы получше рассмотреть происходящие с ним метаморфозы.   
— ...Ого. А я был прав, — восхищенно сказал он.   
— Ты это говоришь только потому, что не хочешь со мной снова поссориться, — возразил Кагеяма, при этом не переставая растягивать тонкие губы в улыбке.   
— Неа. Не поэтому.   
Хината чуть сжал его пальцы, показывая, что совсем не собирается разрывать их связь. Улыбка Кагеямы сделалась шире. 

Как выяснилось в тот же вечер, быстрые поцелуи на прощание снимали напряжение не хуже, чем мелкие перебранки.


End file.
